Bill
Character Ryle is a fictional character in Dick Figures. He is dark red with a scar on the cheek. He is extremely ruthless, merciless and never backs down a fight. He's a powerful martial artist and is connected to the satsui no hado. Unlike Wolf he doesn't have a brother or a best friend nor he doesn't need one. Bio As a kid he's always the average type of person. he is addicted to the street fighter series. he was a normal until have been connected to the satsui no hado. he become violent. he've been training and training until he become a more powerful warrior. and become so violent, merciless and ruthless that he is a complete opposite of a softie. he enters 5 ancient tournaments and almost killed 3 fighters in each tournament. when he'd finally embraced the satsui no hado. he Became a half-demon. He had named himself the master of the fist. he moved to an apartment where Red and Blue live. After meeting Red, Blue and the gang in The World's End Wolf respects his potentials in battle. Even Ryle's a killjoy Wolf still thinks Ryle is cool and also met his other friends. Ryle got trapped once (in an RP) when Stacy had been drugged by Wolf before he came and used the amulet that he gave her and traps him under her boobs. Abilities *Powerful Ansatsuken Art *Akuma's Moves and Super Arts Powers *Immense Strength *Satsui no Hado Mode *Messatsu Gorasen *Messatsu Goshoryu *Tatsumaki Senpuuyaku *Messatsu Go Hado *Tenma Gou Zankuu *Shun goku satsu *Kongou Kokuretsuzan *Intense Martial Arts *''Demon Armageddon'' *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku *Satsui no Hado Mode *Oni Mode Sample of Ryle in Oni Mode Jobs None Yet Appearances The World's End Wedding Day Babysit Dumbshit Final Day with Fifi The True Girlfriend Trivia *Violent *Ruthless *Connected to the Satusi no Hado *Merciless *Never backs down from a fight *African American *Listens to Rap and R&B *Became a Powerful Warrior *Bad-tempered *Sometimes Rude *Not a Softie *Cold-Blooded *Half-Demon *Likes Strong Opponents *Sometimes an Asshole like Red *Went to 5 Tournaments *Masculine *A Killjoy *takes his training very seriously *Brutal *Immune to Fox *gets angered when annoyed *Lives for fighting *Was an only Child *Aggresive *His power up and ultamite power is called "Satsui no Hado Mode" *Like Wolf's his unstable power is called "Oni Mode" *Always get serious in a fight *Achieves "Satsui no Hado Mode" by raising his ki to the max *Kills friends and foes in "Oni Mode" *Has no sense of humor *Will turn to Oni mode if anyone say something to him incredibly racist *Doesn't like being messed with *Achieves "Oni Mode" by raising his anger and satsui no hado to the max *Use people as punching bags *Doesn't need a brother or a best friend *Likes Wolf's "Lone Wolf Mode" than "Overkill" *Will get out out of "Oni Mode" by resisting or punching himself *Powerful as Wolf *Ryle doesn't care about his safety *Bullets have no effect in "Oni Mode" *Like Wolf Ryle's energy boosts rapidly while listening to his favorite song *Listens to his songs while fighting *Will not get out of Oni mode when there's no one else to kill *Becomes scary when seriously furious *Has rage issues *Punching the ground causes explosions *Not much of a real good friend like Wolf *His anger might cause trouble and might get people hurt but again doesn't care *Is not like Rapper and Wolf *Doesn't care about intending to save everyone he could *He will be a main protagonist in Dick Figures: Fanons Unite Voice Voice of Rodin Theme Music Ryle's Theme Satsui no Hado Theme Oni Theme Gallery Kal pummeling Blue brutally.png|Ryle pummels Blue|link=Kyle Kal.png|Ryle Kal and Fifi.png|Ryle being annoyed by Fifi Ryle' Satsui no Hadou mode.png|Ryle' Satsui no Hado Mode Red and Ryle's Combination.png|Ryle and Red's Combination Attack Request 16.png|Ryle trapped in Stacy's boobs Request 15.png|Ryle giving Stacy the BE amulet Furious Ryle.png|This is my random photo of Ryle being SERIOUSLY pissed off. This is also how I feel after reading Rabid Wolf. Ryle in Oni Mode.png|ONI MODE!!! The Killer Trio.png|Ryle in the Killer Trio Category:Characters